herosfatefandomcom-20200214-history
Razor
Razor is the anti Brian and the father of Isha, Gail, and Dan. He married Ariel. Appearance Razor is a male human that stands at 5'8 and weights an 138 pounds. Razor can also turn into a bat. Vampire Razor wears robes that have a lightning bolt on it and Razor also has a circle with two lines through it on his forehead. Razor eyes are red like most vampire and he has fangs. Razor wears dark-tinned glasses so you can't see his eyes. Because if you see his eyes you would know he's a vampire. He wears jet black boots and vampire robes. Normal/Original (This form of Razor is rarely seen) Razor wears a sleeveless T-shirt and your average jeans. The symbol on his forehead disappears and his eyes revert from red to blue. He has jet black shoes and a diamond earring that is in his right ear. Personality Razor is straight to the point and brutally honest. He calls any girl he meets sweetz. He also hates admitting if he likes someone. (He very rarely cares for others) Razor treats the Bad Girls better than Good Girls, he loves listening to Bad Girls more than Good Girls. Razor says that he likes Val Aponte who is a b**ch when it comes to other girls who are kind. Razor tends to be an angry person and will throw out sarcastic insults if he feels threatened. He likes to be by himself and avoid others that are trying to hang out with him. Powers Vampiric Drain - A red energy that can turn others to vampires. (This move is from Skyrim) Invisibility - Razor can turn invisible for an unlimited time but if he is hit he fades out of reality and takes some time to fade back to normal. Background Razor grew up in an orphanage, taken there as a new-born. He never met his real parents but he doesn't let that bother him. He was taken in by a nice couple a young man and women. Their names were never given to Razor as they both died when he was young. (About 9 years old) He later found his way to twilight castle where the ruler Queen Amanda rules. She wanted to kidnap his anti and told Razor to beat him up so she could. She later trained him with a sword, Razor later discovered he was a vampire and used it to get rid of Amanda after she annoyed him. He told her "I work for no one anymore" Razor then left the castle and ended up in an old run-down building. This is where Razor made his base in the series Heroes of our Time. Razor went on many journeys and met different people and that's how he met his team. Ariel fell in love with him at first sight, she loved how he looked and how he acted. She later purposed to him. He said no to her and then met Todd a, swordsmen, he was out training, they met in school and remembered each-other at first sight. Todd and Razor never liked each other but they were still friendly to each other. Todd later on became Razor's best-friend and soon they were adventuring together. Razor then met Zion, who became his best-friend the day after they met. They shared likes and stuff like that. Razor later on met Ramone, who at first Razor was interested in, but Ramone seems to be too smart for Razor, he felt she made him look stupid. So then he turned away from Ramone and wanted a difference girl so he went places to flirt with girls. Razor then met Shawn at his job he had gotten from Ariel. (Who gave him a job that was simple, so she could look at him all day, without him noticing) Full story with Zion Razor and Zion met at school at the same time Razor met Todd. Zion was in all of his classes in 12th grade. (And so was Todd) Zion and Razor started hanging out after Zion's friends threw him out of their group for accidentally telling a girl the group leader liked her. Zion was one of the cool kids and was treated like one too. Razor was lonely all of his school life and never had true friend, just ones that acted like his friend when he was there but talked about him behind his back. Zion solved this problem after Razor was nice to him and helped him a lot. Full story with Shawn Razor and Shawn never met in school as Shawn was already out of school by the time Razor came to 12th grade at school. Shawn got a job at Pizza Hut but was fired for eating the pizza before delivering it. So then he wondered the street looking for a job, and soon Ariel opened up her own pizza shop and decided to hired Shawn but at the same time Shawn was getting hired Razor was looking for a job and decided to ask Ariel too, Ariel was so shocked she gladly accepted him and gave him a job as clean up man. (Which was right beside her office, so she could look at him at any time) Full story with Todd Razor and Todd knew each other since kindergarten and were good friends. Todd's family took Razor in after him and Todd became friends. Todd and Razor were joined by Zion and Ariel in 12th grade. Razor and Todd hung around each other so much people joked they were gay and liked each other. This insult stopped their friendship and they soon became enemies. Todd and Razor's friendship now is unknown. Full story with Ariel Razor met Ariel in school, they were in 4th grade. Ariel first came there as a new student and fell in love the second she saw him the first time. Razor tried his best to be friendly but it wasn't easy, Razor hated being friendly. Ariel loved how he looked and his personality, she found it adorable. As said by Ariel "Oh, I love you so much, you just turns me on, by sight" Ariel announced to Razor's face. Razor didn't really like her, he just seen her as a friend. Razor loved Val, another girl in their grade. Val was a girly girl and very sassy and hated being dirty. Todd stopped Val from going out with Razor by dating Val. Razor did't like this that much so he fought with Todd about this. Ariel told him how much she loved him and he finally gave her a chance. They dated and kissed the same night they dated. It was then that Razor fell in love with Ariel. Full story with Ramone Razor met Ramone in school and liked her for how smart she was. She had an IQ of 300 and loved to read. Ramone never liked Razor but she did like Todd. Ramone had a crush on Todd, she loved Todd for his strength and how tough he was. Razor and Todd stopped being friends after this and the Val thing. Full story with Val WIP Trivia * Razor and Ariel have a relationship like their antis Brian and Adrianna. But Brian cares more about Adrianna, then Razor cares about Ariel. * Razor's vampire attire is from Skyrim and so is his Vampiric Drain. * Razor and Brian have the same kind of earring but on the opposite ears. * Razor is my second character to be hetero and then become Homo. (The first being Brian) Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Bisexuals Category:Fathers Category:Criminals Category:Brats Category:Bullies Category:Introverted Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Orphans Category:Villains Category:Team Leaders Category:Flirts Category:Characters With Night Vision Category:Counterparts